ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Honeyrose34
All Messages Below Here :p Ohhh, yesh, it looks very chic now :3 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 21:17, August 3, 2013 (UTC) They were inactive, so I did my job :d It sucks having to do it to Haylee tho, did you ever talk to her? Or was that before you came here? And I'll go check it out now, thanks for telling me! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 21:38, August 3, 2013 (UTC) I fixed it, and she was a pretty cool and nice user :'( I wish we had some more active, nice, and cool users like her here. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 23:10, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 9 of Seeking Revenge is finished. The storm has been UNLEASHED 15:54, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, when I did that, I sort of thought that the chances Lily would see the whole thing would be kind of slim. Like, battle is chaos, you're trying to defend yourself, there are cats everywhere. I wouldn't think you could just sit around and watch a certain cat x3 RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 01:41, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I'll do that. Oh, and I just want to thank you for actually reading my story! You're like... 1 of 2 people who have read it all the way so far XD RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 01:39, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I go back on the 12 D: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 14:27, August 8, 2013 (UTC) You have no idea -.- http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 02:05, August 10, 2013 (UTC) But, since we're both co-head admins we're basicly twins, and since I founded this wiki I'd be the first twin, so I come first ;D you need to #rupauligize http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 02:38, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Finished Chapter 10 of Seeking Revenge! it would be nice if you gave me some constructive criticism, cause I feel I might be getting lazy XD RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 05:01, August 12, 2013 (UTC) We'll start the new ones soon, and High School I wanna do completely new, whatta do you say? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 10:13, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again, for reading :) I looked up the exact definition of "smithereens", and it was "small pieces". I guess that could sort of qualify to be used, because it doesn't really specifically say anything about Twoleg items. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 23:41, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay, we'll get together soon once school settels down a bit. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 01:38, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Ha, I kind of realized that I sort of sounded a bit argumentative there. Constructive criticism is still always welcomed XD RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 04:37, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! And I thought it was great. The emotion expressed was touching. I just got kind of confused towards the end, where I assume that Ross snuck in and talked to her. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 04:28, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 11 of Seeking Revenge is done! I've been getting so lazy with it lately, I'll probably take whatever constructive crit you have :3 RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 01:35, August 16, 2013 (UTC) It's okay, I'm always the third wheel xD If only you had a penis *sigh* http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 13:13, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Lol. That esclated quickly xD http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 01:52, August 18, 2013 (UTC) http://weknowmemes.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/watch-out-we-got-a-badass-over-here-meme.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 01:56, August 18, 2013 (UTC) #hashtag http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 12:42, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Finished the final chapter of Seeking Revenge! The whole thing didn't really live up to my expectations... so idk. Just tell me what you think. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 04:36, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for all the feedback, and actually reading through the whole darn thing. Yeah, I suppose that it was rushed, because I was in such a hurry to finally finish it xD RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 02:14, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, they are for his version of the series so... yeah, sure, I'll remove them x3 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 01:55, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Staff Meeting So here's a link to the staff meeting. It's not mandatory for you to go to it, but if you choose not too, then don't complain if you do not like what is decided. Link: http://efvegeg.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki%27s_Staff_Meeting:_1 I hope to see you there! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 02:06, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Automatic message about my contest. Hello *insert user name here*! You may not remember this, as it has been almost three months, but you signed up for my contest! (User blog:Bloodstar18/One last blog for a while) I have made another blog concerning it that you should read, here's a link! Have a nice day! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 00:49, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello You have signed up for the Writing Club month of October. The prompt is A Polished Stone. We will begin our writing session on October 1st, which is in four days. We can't wait to see what you come up with! Thank you for your time! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 18:46, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello again It is October 1st! This means it is time to begin writing our prompt A Polished Stone for our writing club! We will be writing it the entire month, and on November 1st we will begin discussing what has been written so far (aka, we will not be judging length)! We will officially end discussion on November 31st (or does November only have 30 days?), and have a rest period of one month (December). Thanks for joining! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 10:14, October 1, 2013 (UTC) General Message to all Staff concerning the Staff Hours template AKA you should respond Hello, you are receiving this message because you are a member of the ILWW Staff. As per this, we will be including a Staff Hours template onto the userpage of all Staff members. You will personally fill out certain parts of the template for yourselves as only you know what times you are normally on, however, each of the templates will be color coded for each staff member. Since this is the case, please leave me a message with your top two favorite colors. If you do not respond in a weeks time, two colors will be given to you. Thank you for your time and help with this endeavor to help further our growing wiki! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 01:30, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay, and yeah, I do too. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 00:19, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Are we allowed to write fanfictions here? 09:08, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I will in a bit. Everyone votes in the first week, so it's not like I need to rush so people have time to vote x3 Bloodstar18 21:13, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to make it now Bloodstar18 22:12, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Automatic message for those in one or more of my collabs Please read and comment on this: http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bloodstar18/New_Collab_Info Thank you Bloodstar18 15:56, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Staff Hours Template This is a general message to all staff. You're staff hours template has been made! You can find it by searching Template:YOURFULLUSERNAMEHERE's Wikia Schedule You may edit the colors however you want, that is why I put it on a template page. Thank you, and please try to have this filled out and on your user page by December 1st Bloody18 17:53, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about this, but in order for you to make each day's time different, you will have to add OnINSERTDAYNAMEHEREWITHNOSPACE to each ListTheTimesThatYouWillMostLikelyBeOnFor part in the template. After that everything should work fine. Thanks again Bloody18 17:58, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Go to your template. Click edit. Where ever you see ListTheTimesThatYouWillMostLikelyBeOnFor and OnWhateverdayit'sunder. Does that help? Bloody18 21:22, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I'll just fix it for you tomorrow x3 Bloody18 02:25, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I'm a new user here. I actually just jumped into my first righting project. If I may, I have a quick question. What is the policy on swearing in the writing content? Is it okay if I have my characters swear once in a while, are certain words prohibited, etc? Frehley of Monte Royale (talk) 19:15, November 18, 2013 (UTC)Frehley of Monte Royale I mean, I dunno x3 Bloody18 22:02, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I was busy and couldn't really write out my whole message. I just wanted to let you know that I had seen it x3 Okay so, I don't really know. Not everyone celebrates Christmas, ya? Bloody18 23:06, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: If you weren't before, I suggest doing templates in classical editing mode x3 It's easier. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 22:28, January 1, 2014 (UTC) No prob. I also fixed it so it would link to your userpage by doing an oldfashion link xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 22:34, January 1, 2014 (UTC) No prob. also, to do links, remember to do the brackets xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 22:36, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Wow lol. Well, it doesn't really matter. Even if I were to be unbanned, I won't go on since I can talk to Zaffie outside of Wikia so there's no point x3 I wouldn't mind it if Red were to come over here tho, I did like her x3 And Rainy and Nighty, the seem cool. Those are all the people I really know enough about xD Tho I would like to talk to Star and Arti about somethings, but neither of them are on enough nor to I care enough to persue that so xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 00:08, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 02:51, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, Bird's supposed to talk with her. And I know, I'm totally lost with mine as we'll xD. Also, I like the new avatar, I've been thinking of changing mine lately, but I also like it as is so x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 23:38, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Lol, yeah. I was gonna do a poem, but that didn't work out so xD And Raven was always my favorite. They need to bring it back and not like they did with that kiddy crap >:( [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 19:35, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, it's also from Avatar like the old one was xD It's the water nations' symbol (not waterbending, but the nations themselves). [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 23:51, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Lol xD I only follow one major-ish fandom, which would be Skulduggery Pleasant cause Derek Landy is just amazing. And I guess maybe DWV, they're pretty awesome :3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 22:37, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Writing Club Hey Honey! The discussion for the January/February Writing Club has begun. So yep. Basically that's it. See you there! The Time of the [[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'Leo']] Never stop fighting. 10:09, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Just thought I'd show you this.... Do you even lift, Bro? 16:15, June 13, 2014 (UTC) I figured you'd like it ;) Do you even lift, Bro? 00:35, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Sure :) Do you even lift, Bro? 18:53, June 25, 2014 (UTC)